For Better or Worse (Say Something)
by EmilyAndTheDiamonds
Summary: Robert had sent people to kill Tess. Joel would make him regret it, it was that simple. He was also going to make sure they got their supplies back.
1. Chapter 1

**So, my first fix outside The Walking Dead. Scary. I know by the title it kinda sounds like it's about a wedding but trust me it's not. If you don't understand the title you will later. Also I'm sorry for how painfully short this is and for not updating my other stories as fast as I'd like but please don't hate me, I try! Please rate and review, it helps a lot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Robert had sent people to kill Tess. Joel would make him regret it, it was that simple. He was also going to make sure they got there supplies back. The partners both knew they were close to Robert by the sudden change in the amount of guards. As he made his way forward Joel sneezed out behind an unsuspecting patroller and grabbed his neck from behind before slowly silencing him. This method didn't waste ammo but was slow. Joel crouched as he felt a badly-aimed bullet graze his arm which would surely leave another scar to add to his colection. But right now he didn't even care.

But then, when he was almost sure all of the guards had been dealt with, he heard the nearby cracking of human bones, a pistol being fired, a yelp, a shotgun being fired, then the sound of a body hitting the ground.

Joel peered over the crate, confused as to why Tess would've used a gun on the guards. But then he saw she hadn't. It had been her taking the bullet with two men smirking proudly as she struggled for breath.

Suddenly he couldn't feel his own wounds or bloody clothes any more, he could only see red and Tess with the life dripping out of her as well as her blood. His ears rang with the sound of his own blood. His world froze for a second.

Joel stood, no longer caring about hiding and charged towards them.

The next thing he could he could remember was three dead, bloodied bodies at his feat. No. Two dead, bloodied bodies. One dying, bloodied body. The man dropped to his knees and in an instant pushed down on her wounds, as he had done so many years ago for his daughter. As she looked up at him in pain but was unable to string words together, just strangled moaned of pain. He felt a strong sense of déjà vu. No. This time he'd do it right. But right now the woman under is now-crimson hands was paper white. "Tess.." He called out to her as her eyes slowly started to drift shut "Tess!" He shouted this time. He couldn't think straight. She couldn't die. She just couldn't.

Her eyes didn't open again and Joel reached his hand to her neck to check for a pulse. The faint feeling was still there. _She must've just passed out._ he thought to himself hopefully as he quickly took his backpack off. Inside was his spare shirt which he was more than thankful for whatever had possessed him to pack a spare and thankful that he hadn't listened to the woman who was now needing it who had declared he was just wasting space.

In a second the man had ripped open the buttons and folded it before pulling it around Tess' thin waist where then shotgun shells had visibly pierced her skin. Then the blooming blood patch on her shoulder gave the tale tale hint as the where the bullet from the pistol was.

Tearing off the shirt sleeve Joel then tied that too as tight as he could against her body.

As quickly and gently as he could lifted Tess off of the ground. But then it dawned on him. With her shot up the quarantine zone would know that they'd been out. They'd just kill her there and then. He'd seen it before. "Eliminate the risks" as one man had put it before shooting a teen boy in the forehead.

His mind raced. They could try and make it to Tommy's but that was a days journey away, maybe more with his partner in this condition.

Wait, Tess' old hideout. It was a basement room under a long-since abandoned apartment block. About a mile or so away. He could manage that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I wasn't really sure about continuing this story but yeah, I am now. Also I would like to inform the world of fanfiction that I am currently writing the next few chapters of 'What Doesn't Kill You', 'Promise' and 'Masked Secrets'. And, in case anybody is interested, I'm starting to write an AU GlennXAmy The Walking Dead fic. And finally (I promise this is the last thing I have to say) I am proud to announce that this chapter is over twice as long as the first one, I mean like, that's kind of a lot more words.**

* * *

Thirty minutes later and they were there. Joel had fought fist to fist to get one of the few remaining vehicles. But as Roberts group had a constant supply of gas the tank was full.

The below -ground -level room was dark and cold. It looked like nobody had even been there since Tess herself had left.

From the back of the truck Joel lifted the still-unconscious form of Tess. He knew she would probably be more than pissed at him for doing this. He knew she hated anyone getting too close so this would defiantly be over the top for her.

Tentatively, Joel laid Tess down on the tattered mattress.

Upon a further inspection of the stolen truck he also found a first aid kit, which he decided to quickly put to use. Back inside, Joel untied the shirt form her wound before peeling it off.

An hour or so later Tess' torso was bullet-free and patched up back in his shirt again. He had had to literally wring the wet, cold blood from the cloth. As he was doing so Joel swore to himself he would never let Tess get this hurt again. Ever. But that is if she lived this time. All that a Joel needed now was for her to wake up. She was too strong to be taken out of this hell hole by a few pellets of metal. She was sure as hell tougher than him. In fact he was pretty sure the last time he was shot, which was in the arm as Tess had also been hit, she had told him he was "being a bitch" about it because he was sulking. Thinking about it though, Tess herself had been stabbed that day and not even batted an eyelash about it.

The time he waited felt like lifetimes when in fact it was less than twenty-four hours. It was on the nineteenth hour after she had been shot, at half past eight in the morning according to the wind up clock nearby.

She simply moved her hand.

Joel's own hand instinctively reached for his gun. He expected her to be infected. But when he saw her hazel eyes open he nearly jumped up from the concrete floor he was sat on. "Tess?" Joel asked quickly ".. Tess, say something"

She let out a quiet groan as he eyes adjusted to the light. Then, when she attempted to sit up, Joel was met with an involuntary scream he knew would haunt his dreams for a while. Along with Sarah's.

He moved quickly into action and moved her so she laid back down. Her eyes were now closed tight. He was pretty sure he saw a tear too, something he had never seen Tess do was cry. Hesitantly, Joel wiped her cheek away of the tear "Stay still. I found some meds. Just take them, okay?" He said in a slightly quieter tone than usual.

With no fight and no argument she took the pills without water, silently. She then looked up a Joel, clearly trying to save any remaining dignity she had left. "..What happened?" Joel asked as soon as she had calmed down a little.

When she finally responded minutes later her voice was rough and it sounded like it hurt her to talk ".. I was saw, I was punched, then I was shot" She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Shit, Tess, that was a dumb move, letting yourself get caught. You could've died! You still might!" Joel was suddenly angry. He didn't know why. He was just frustrated. Frustrated at the fact she didn't seem to care too much that she could still die, frustrated that if they went back in her state now she would be killed anyway, frustrated that he couldn't do anything to help.

"Oops, right?" She said with a slight shrug of her shoulder that hadn't been hit "If you're that pissed at me just leave"

She knew he wouldn't leave her, probably. Even if she had the slightest scratch he would always make sure she was looked after.

"Tess, no, I didn't mean- I couldn't- I wouldn't leave ya. You still need help getting patched up"

As he was speaking Tess wasn't really listening, the pills were numbing her body which for some reason seemed to muffle out her hearing a little, she was looking over his face. His face showed a genuinely worried expression. He had a smear of blood on his forehead, hers probably, that had dried. He seemed tired too. "You look like shit.." She then stated a little hazily "You should get some sleep"

"Says the woman who has just had half a dozen shotgun pellets out of her side, a bullet pulled out of her arm and has had half of her ribs broken."

"Tex, I already know I look like shit. Go look after yourself, there's nothin' else you can do to help here" She replied with her signature Tess-half-smirk. The drugs were defiantly strong and were defiantly helping with the pain. Wincing slightly, she shuffled over on the mattress to make room for him. Joel stripped himself of his bloody shirt to reveal a slightly cleaner t-shirt underneath. He then tentatively looked to were Tess was laid "..C'mon Old Man.. I'm ain't gonna bite ya" Her eyelids were heavy as she spoke.

"Nice to have ya back Tess" Joel said with a genuine half-smile and he crawled onto the mattress next to Tess' none-shot side, carefully trying to not move his partner thin form or nudge her too much.

As they laid Tess wriggled over slightly and rested her head on Joel's shoulder "..Thanks for helpin' me Tex.. An' sorry for making you have to help me" She mumbled sleepily looking up at the older man.

As Tess now had nothing holding her hair away from her face a few stray dark strands fell forwards, and out of pure instinct Joel tucked them behind her ear. This almost proved to him that the drugs were strongly affecting her behaviour as on a normal day if he had done that she would have complained about him trying to be romantic or something of the sorts (albeit she never had actually made any physical actions towards him to stop him doing so). Tess just smiled slightly as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her once again. Meanwhile, Joel was making a mental plan to go back to his apartment and gather a few supplies; then maybe make his way to where Bill said their next pick up would be. They could really use the supplies if Tess was to get better, she was already alarmingly thin compared to Joel in his opinion. Even just with her laid next to him he could feel every one of her ribs through her shirt with just the side of his arm and if she were to lift her shirt he knew he probably would be able to count with his bare eyes how many ribs she had broken, chipped and cracked. When he was routing through the boxes Joel had found **some** food though. Sardines. A full can too. He knew even in her injured state Tess would most certainly manage to kill him if he forced her to eat those, another reason to go hunting for supplies. He could remember clearly the latest note in his 'Tess-note-pile' in his bedside drawers stating even if she starved to never give her sardines. If worse came to worse he'd just have to put up with her whilst she sulked. The metal image made him smirk.

Coming back to reality, Joel then kissed to top of Tess' head for a second before letting sleep take him too. He knew he was safe as his gun was still safely stored next to the mattress.


	3. Up for adoption

p style="text-align: center;"strongHi, I've been going though a lot recently but if anyone would like to adopt this story just message me and I'll give you the details. Sorry :)/strong/p 


End file.
